1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for automated shimming of glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when glass has been installed into a void in a wall or in a car, it has been necessary to center the glass in the void. Typically this centering process has been performed manually by an installer. This manual process is time consuming and often results in inaccurate installation.